peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation Records
(This page is about the Creation independent record label. For the band of the same name, see Creation.) Creation Records was a British independent record label headed by Alan McGee. Along with Dick Green and Joe Foster, McGee founded Creation in 1983. The name came from the 1960s band The Creation, whom McGee greatly admired. McGee, Green and Foster were also in the band Biff Bang Pow!, which was also the title of a Creation song. The label ceased operations in 1999, although it was revived at one point in 2011 for the release of a compilation album, 'Upside Down', spanning songs from the label. The label focused on alternative rock, releasing many indie pop, indie rock, shoegazing and Britpop records, but also featured bands performing various other styles of rock, including post-punk, as well as some electronic, folk and experimental artists. The dissolution of Creation Records in 1999 led to McGee and Foster forming Poptones. The label saw a return to the staunchly independent roots of Creation, and had most notably launched the career of The Hives in the UK. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Creation was one of Britain's key indie record labels for over a decade from the mid-1980s, releasing a string of landmark records that Peel played heavily on his shows. At different times, the label's roster featured session regulars and Festive Fifty mainstays of the era, from Jesus And Mary Chain, Primal Scream and My Bloody Valentine to House of Love, Teenage Fanclub, Ride and Super Furry Animals. After years of financial struggle and a cash injection from Sony, Creation hit the commercial jackpot in the mid-1990s with Oasis, who were less of a favourite with the DJ and his listeners. Peel supported Creation from its earliest releases,Peel played the b-side of the first release on Creation, by the Legend, on 23 August 1983. after label founder Alan McGee had made fleeting earlier appearances on his show as both a member of the Laughing Apples and a budding club promoter.In Good Night And Good Riddance, pg 313, David Cavanagh points out that on 12 October 1982 Peel read out a letter from McGee announcing the start of his Communication Club in Camden, but the writer hadn't included the date of the opening. Peel's only known play of the Laughing Apples was on 01 April 1981. After Peel's death, McGee told The Times: :“John Peel played the first band I was in and the first release by Creation Records. Without John, Creation probably wouldn't have happened.”''Quoted by Mick Wall, ''John Peel, pg121. As noted by David Cavanagh, author of books on both Creation and the Peel show, the DJ's favourite early single on the label was “Do The Ghost” by the X-Men, but it was the subsequent release of 'Upside Down' by Jesus And Mary Chain in late 1984 that really put Creation on the map, despite the band swiftly moving on to Warners' subsidiary Blanco Y Negro (while still managed by McGee).Cavanagh, pg 345, see 02 July 1984. In 1997, Peel played all 83 tracks of the Creation release 'A Wet Handle', the first album by Ivor Culter in over a decade, at the rate of one track per show. Peel also gave airtime to releases on Creation subsidiary label Rev-Ola, including vintage offbeat offerings by TV actors David McCallum (The Man from UNCLE), William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy (both Star Trek). After the end of Creation, the DJ also played tracks by artists on the Poptones label formed by McGee, including the Hives. Sessions Creation artists who recorded Peel sessions. List includes sessions when the artists were not on Creation. *A Certain Ratio (3 sessions, 1979-82) *Bodines: (1 session, 1987) *Boo Radleys (3 sessions, 1990-91) *Cramps (1 session, 1986) *Ivor Cutler (22 sessions, 1969-98) *Dexys Midnight Runners (1 session, 1980) *Dreadzone (3 sessions, 1993-2002) *Fluke (3 sessions, 1990-2002) *House of Love (6 sessions, 1988-92) *Jasmine Minks (1 session, 1996) *Jesus and Mary Chain (6 sessions, 1984-89) *Meat Whiplash (1 session, 1985) *Membranes (1 session, 1984) *Moodists (2 sessions, 1984-85) *Moonshake (1 session, 1993) *My Bloody Valentine (1 session, 1988) *Pastels (3 sessions, 1984-99) *Primal Scream (2 sessions, 1985-86) *Ride (2 sessions, 1990) *Slowdive (1 session, 1991) *Super Furry Animals (5 sessions, 1996-2004) *Swervedriver (1 session, 1980) *Teenage Fanclub (2 sessions, 1990-94) *Telescopes (2 sessions, 1989-91) *Weather Prophets (1 session, 1988) *X-Men (1 session, 1984) Festive Fifty According to The Festive Fifty by Mark Whitby (1st edition, 2005, pg195), Creation had the eighth most Festive Fifty entries of any label in Peel's lifetime (with 35, behind Rough Trade, Factory, 4AD, Polydor, Virgin, CBS and Island), and the fifth highest number of separate tracks (33, behind Rough Trade, 4AD, Factory and Island). The list below covers Festive Fifty entries on Creation; it does not include entries by Creation artists on other labels. Please add further information if known. *Bodines: 1986 Festive Fifty: Therese #19 *Boo Radleys: 1990 Festive Fifty: Kaleidoscope #21 // 1991 Festive Fifty: Finest Kiss #19 // 1992 Festive Fifty: Lazarus #39 // 1993 Festive Fifty: Barney & Me #35 *House of Love: 1988 Festive Fifty: Love In A Car #18 / Christine #9 / Destroy The Heart #01 // 1989 Festive Fifty: I Don't Know Why I Love You #10 *Jesus and Mary Chain: 1984 Festive Fifty: Upside Down #37 // 1998 Festive Fifty: Cracking Up #11 *My Bloody Valentine 1988 Festive Fifty: Feed Me With Your Kiss #17 / You Made Me Realise #06 // 1991 Festive Fifty: To Here Knows When #37 // 2000 Festive Fifty: Feed Me With Your Kiss AT FF #27 / Soon AT FF #16 *Primal Scream: 1985 Festive Fifty: It Happens #44 // 1986 Festive Fifty: Velocity Girl #04 // 1991 Festive Fifty: Higher Than The Sun (Orb Version) #11 *Ride: 1990 Festive Fifty: Taste #25 / Like A Daydream #04 / Dreams Burn Down #03 //　1992 Festive Fifty: Leave Them All Behind #40 *Slowdive: 1990 Festive Fifty: Catch The Breeze #20 *Super Furry Animals: 1996 Festive Fifty: God Show Me Magic #49 // 1998 Festive Fifty: Ice Hockey Hair #29 // 1999 Festive Fifty: Fire In My Heart #17 / Northern Lites #24 / The Turning Tide #27 *Teenage Fanclub: 1991 Festive Fifty: The Concept #06 / Star Sign #05 *Weather Prophets: 1986 Festive Fifty: Almost Prayed #13 Links *Wikipedia: Creation Records *Wikipedia: Creation Records discography References Category:Record Labels Category:Discography